A Pokefied Ninja
by D-nasty
Summary: Being screwed over on his so called 'training trip' with Jiraiya, Naruto walked off in a huff only to find a shrine and a jewel containing the power of Arceus himself and all of the Pokémon. From then on Arceus and the Pokémon decided to make Naruto their successor and train him in the ways of the Pokémon. Naruto will make heads spin with a power of an entire species in his hands.
1. Brand New Power

Chapter 1 Brand New Power

It was nighttime and we see a male 13 year old walking through the woods. He lightly tan skinned having spiky blonde hair with blue eyes and whisker marks on his cheeks wearing a bright orange jumpsuit with a white tassel on his right shoulder as the shoulders were blue and a red spiral on the back, blue ninja sandals, and a short blue cloth with a metal plate that had a symbol of a leaf etched on it around his head. This boy was Naruto Uzumaki.

And it was another stressful day in Naruto's life. You know the usual.

Following the Pervy Sage through village to village.

Having his money being taken by said sage and being ditched by him so he can try to get lucky with women, but fail.

Pervy Sage not taking his training seriously, having him only focus on chakra control, teaching him the basics of hand-to-hand combat, and obtaining more of the Kyuubi's power.

And even if he was training him the pervert gave him complicated stuff for him to figure out on his own before leaving to do it so called 'research'.

It's been going on for three months now! And Naruto is tipping over the breaking point.

So after a stressful day of the same old crap Naruto decided to sneak out of the village in the woods for a walk to clear his head.

"*Sigh* This is some training trip." Naruto muttered in annoyance before stopping at a tree and kicked it down with a chakra empowered kick making the tree tumble. "You know I thought I would actually get a decent sensei who actually taught me stuff. But NO! I got another fucking useless sensei who barely teaches me anything! While I bet Sakura-chan is getting all kinds of training from Grandma Tsunade, and I betcha it's the same with that teme Sasuke learning much from Orochimaru!" Naruto growled.

**"Aww, is the brat throwing a hissy fit."** A voice mocked from Naruto's head.

"What do you want, Kyuubi. I'm not really in the mood for your bullshit." Naruto frowned.

**"I'm just enjoying the show of you getting screwed over and not being taught anything. It must burn you up knowing you're getting weaker instead of stronger."** Said the voice now revealed to be the Kyuubi.

"Yeah it does. And you reminding me of my shortcomings aren't helping me in the least." Naruto scoffed rolling his eyes and began walking off again.

**"Why? Because their true and you know you're weak without me?"** Kyuubi said with fake concern.

"Fuck you, Kyuubi." Naruto said.

Suddenly it started to rain heavily soaking everything.

"Oh great!" Naruto muttered before running trying to find some cover. He's been running for awhile before he saw a cave up ahead and made his way towards it.

Once inside the cave Naruto shook the water off and looked outside to see it was raining harder, and what was worst lightning started to crack down.

"Should probably go deeper in the cave." Naruto said and began walking deeper into the cave to be safe. As he was walking Naruto's left foot suddenly sunk into the ground.

"What the?" Naruto said.

The ground underneath him suddenly gave out letting Naruto fall into a hole.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Naruto screamed falling hitting rock walls, leaves, and braches on the way down. He fell for a few more moment before landing hard on the ground on his back. "OOF!"

Naruto groaned in pain sitting rubbing his back to sooth the ache in his body.

"Well that wasn't fun." Naruto said sarcastically.

He looked up to see he was in some kind of underground shrine, and by the looks of it the shrine seemed pretty old and ancient. However his attention was brought to a pedestal that was there in the shrine.

On it was hand sized round jewel, it was glowing green that seemed to have a shinning star inside of it.

"Whooooa..." Naruto breathed in awe at the beauty of the jewel.

Naruto got up and started to walk towards the jewel to take a closer look at it, when he was at arms length he felt tremendous power coming from it in waves. It felt like he was being bathed in the arms of a deity that only seeked to comfort him and show him love.

Feeling that he needed to Naruto stuck his hands out and grabbed the jewel and looked at it.

When suddenly it shinned in a rainbow colored light engulfing everything.

* * *

**Unknown Place**

Naruto opened his eyes to see he was standing in a white area with lush grass under his feet filled with mist.

"Where am I?" Naruto wondered.

_"You are in my domain, young Naruto."_ A male voice said making Naruto looked behind him to see a large mountain sized white deer with a gray vertically-striated underside, it's pointed feet are tipped with gold hooves, its mane is quite long, jutting away from its head, and its face is gray, with green eyes and red pupils, and a green circular pattern below its eyes with a golden circular hoop in its mid-section.

From what Naruto was feeling, this creature was not to be messed with.

"Who're you?" Naruto asked.

_"I am Arceus, creator of creatures known as Pokemon."_ Arceus said.

"Pokemon?" Naruto said confused.

"Yes. My children." Arceus said.

Suddenly all around Naruto he saw fantastic creatures of all shapes, sizes, and forms coming out of the mist and surrounding him.

"Cool." Naruto said amazed.

_"Why thank you, young Naruto."_ Arceus chuckled in amusement. _"Now let's get to the reason you are here."_ He said getting Naruto's attention. _"You see what you grabbed in the shrine was the Jewel of Life. A jewel from my body that holds the very essence and power of all Pokemon in existence including myself."_

"Just how many of you Pokemon are there?" Naruto asked.

_"The exact number is endless." _Arceus said. _"But the thing is, we want you to be our successor."_

"Successor?"

_"Yes. We would like you to inherit our power."_

Naruto was stunned at what he heard, he looked at the other Pokemon to see they all nodded their heads in agreement. He couldn't believe that Arceus and the Pokemon wanted him to gain all their power.

"B-But, why me? I'm nobody special." Naruto said looking down in sadness.

_"That's not true my dear boy." _Arcues said making Naruto look up. _"You are so much more than that. We believe you can be as strong if not stronger than one of the Sannin."_ He said with fondness in his voice.

"You do?!" Naruto shouted.

_"Yes. See when you touched the Jewel of Life me and my children could see all of your life with what you've been through and were impressed with what you accomplished with your effort and determination."_ Arcues said.

**"I honestly think you're wasting your time with the brat."** Everyone looked to see the Kyuubi come out of the mist standing before Arcues and the Pokemon. **"The kid has no natural talent whatsoever. He's only gotten so far in his ninja career by luck and me alone."**

_"Which he would've done better if you had helped in his training, Kyuubi. You've been around here for ages. Surely you should've picked something up." _Arceus frowned.

**"I don't see why I should help him."**

_"Because if he dies, you die."_

**"He's an ungrateful, powerless, weak-willed brat!"**

_"All cause of how he growed up, given the short stick of life."_

**"Well I still won't help someone like him. It's beneath me."**

Getting tired of Kyuubi's attitude Arcues charged at the nine tailed fox with incredible and tremendous speed knocking Kyuubi on the ground and pinned him down with his front hooves unleashing all his power on the fox.

All of this made Kyuubi struggle to breath from the power Arcues was emitting.

_**"H-How?! This things power far exceeds my own!"**_ Kyuubi thought in total shock and fear knowing he was no match for Arcues.

_"If you will not help Naruto, than I have no choice but to destroy you." _Arcues said as his voice promised pain.

"Wait Arcues!" Naruto shouted coming towards Acrues and Kyuubi. "Don't hurt, Kyuubi!"

What he said through everyone for a loop.

_"Why?" _Arcues said looking at Naruto.

"Because as much as I hate him, I'm alive after all I've been through because of Kyuubi! In his own demented way he has kept me alive all these years." Naruto said stopping right beside the colossal beings.

**"I only did it to protect myself."** Kyuubi said.

"Still I want to say, thank you, Kyuubi." Naruto said bowing.

Kyuubi was shock that Naruto was bowing to him of all things.

_"Now does that sound like an ungrateful brat to you_?" Arcues said getting of Kyuubi who continued to look at Naruto.

"Why thank me? It's cause of me you have had a horrible life." Kyuubi said trying to wrap his head around this.

"You maybe an asshole who cause me a lot of shit in my life. But in a way you are my first friend. And If Arcues and the Pokemon are wanting me to be their successor to get stronger, then I need to stop treating you like a prisoner and start treating you like a friend. Cause I have a feeling you and me have both been through enough crap and could look out for each other from now on." Naruto said.

Kyuubi didn't say anything as he was stunned of what Naruto said to him.

And for some reason...

That filled his body with a warm feeling.

**"Yasaka."**

"Huh?" Naruto asked confused.

**"Yasaka is my name, kit. Kyuubi is just a title."** Kyuubi said.

"Yasaka, huh? Nice name." Naruto smiled. "Wait that kinda sound like a girl's name." He said confused sounding it out.

Kyuubi just smirked mischievously before it was engulfed in a flash of red blinding Naruto. When it went down Naruto opened his eyes and they widen in shock.

Standing there was a young woman having very long orange red hair tied in a loose ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs that ends in a spiral that has bandages to keep it in place with red eyes that had slits in them with delicate facial features and her eyebrows are cut very short and round a looking like a symbol of nobility with orange red fox ears coming out the top of her head and orange red nine fox tails coming out of her tailbone and a voluptuous figure with EE-breasts wearing a traditional shrine maiden attire though it was a bit revealing as it showed off a lot of her cleavage. (Looks just like the Yasaka from Highschool DxD except with orange red hair and red eyes with slits)

"Y-Y-Y-You're a woman?!" Naruto exclaimed in total shock.

"Yep. My massive fox form makes my voice sound all scary and male-like." Yasaka chuckled.

"Wow. Didn't think your were a female this whole time. Or that you would be so beautiful." Naruto breathed.

"Why thank you." Yasaka smirked.

"So what am I suppose to do now?" Naruto asked shaking his head clear.

_"Grow strong with our power. Show that fool Jiraiya how wrong he was to treat your training like a joke. And let everyone know that Naruto Uzumaki is not to be trifled with." _Arceus said strongly with all the Pokemon shouting or roaring in agreement.

"Yasaka?" Naruto asked turning to the female Kyuubi.

"I think this is one of the best things to happen to you, Naruto. And you'll have me there to help you every step of the way." Yasaka smiled nodding her head at him.

Naruto said nothing closing his eyes before he opened them and looked at Arceus, Yasaka, and the Pokemon with determination and resolve.

"Let's do this." Naruto said strongly.

* * *

**Back at the shrine**

Naruto opened his eyes to see he was back at the shrine still holding the Jewel of Life. Knowing what he needed to do Naruto pressed the jewel against his chest as it glowed and entered his body. When the jewel was completely engulfed into him Naruto's body glowed with a white aura and his eyes turned emerald green with red pupils.

"This power feels amazing." Naruto said breathless looking at his hands clentching and unclentching them feeling the power of every Pokemon and Arceus himself in his very body just waiting to burst out and be used.

Naruto took a deep breath and let it out as the white aura around his body disappeared and his eyes turned back to normal.

_"Can you hear me, Naruto?" _Arceus' voice said from his mind.

"Loud and clear Arceus." Naruto said.

"Excellent. Ready to start your training?" Arceus asked.

**"Along with me helping you?"** Yasaka asked.

"Never been more ready in my life." Naruto nodded in excitement for what's to come.


	2. Skill Transfers and Heart Matters

Chapter 2 Skill Transfers and Heart Matters

"Here's where we're stopping Gaki. I'll need to talk to an informant about something."

"Whatever Pervy Sage."

Naruto response was as he came to a town with the 'Pervy Sage' beside him. Naruto was wearing some new clothes that consisted of burnt orange v-neck sleeveless shirt with a blue long sleeves shirt under it, black pants that had a blue sash around it, and his regular ninja sandals as his headband was still wrapped around his head.

Speaking of said 'Pervy Sage' he was a fair skinned man having spiky white hair that is into a pony tail with two shoulder-length bangs framing his face with black eyes that had red lines under his eyes which extended down his face all the way to the bottom, and he wore a horned forehead protector with the kanji for "oil" wearing a green short shirt kimono and matching pants, under which he wore mesh armor that is visible at his wrists and ankles, hand guards, a black belt, traditional Japanese wooden sandals, and a red haori with two yellow circles on each side. This man was Jiraiya, one of Konoha's Sannin, and a despicable proud 'Super Pervert' as he so claims.

It has been two months since Naruto found the Jewel of Life, meet Arceus and the Pokemon, patched things up with Yasaka, and become the Pokemon's succesor.

And he was having a blast!

First Yasaka decided to teach Naruto a real combat style based off his unpredictable movements and her own fighting style, which was like fighting a fox warrior. Together they decided to call this Kitsunejutsu meaning "Fox Body Techniques" and the style worked perfectly for Naruto.

But it didn't stop their Arceus and the Pokemon also taught Naruto to fight in many different way of the Pokemon. With the swiftness of the Treeko evolution, to the fierce power of the Charmander evolution, to the wildness of Zangoose, and so much more. It like a warrior from a animal kingdom, they decided to call the style Pokedo meaning "The way of Pokemon".

Now I know what your thinking, wouldn't it be hard to learn two fighting style at the same time? Well not for Naruto. See Yasaka decided to tell Naruto the secret behind the Shadow Clone of what the clone knows and experience is sent back to the original after it dispel.

Naturally Naruto felt stupid that he didn't notice this before, but everyone didn't blame him as he was in contant battles for his life to notice. When it was pointed out now that the process shadow clones would to lessen the time it was to learn stuff in years, Naruto kinda abused the skill but never forgot to train his body so he would be ready for anything.

Naruto has also been getting the hang of learning Pokemon moves, and he found each one to be very useful to him. For every move he was learning, Naruto became fascinated with them and felt extreme glee when he was taught them. Now there were some moves he wasn't ready for, but Naruto wasn't in any rush, he knew when he was ready Arceus and the Pokemon would tell him and let him know. Til then he'll try to master the current moves he knows, to his guilty pleasure as he was having fun with them, making Arcues, Yasaka, and Pokemon laugh seeing as even though he was a ninja in training, he was still a little kid dealt with a bad hand at life.

While he was training his body, Naruto was also training his mind. Thinking that he spent long enough as an idiot Naruto headed to a library when he could to read up on knowledgeable stuff. Like more science and math which was a given thanks to his years of pranks, history, language, and many more. He was proud to say he could probably give Shikamaru and Sakura a hard time in book smarts, and he was still making himself smarter!

All in all the progress for his training was coming along nicely.

Better than it ever was with Jiraiya or Kakashi.

"Now make sure you don't get into any trouble." Jiraiya said turning his head to Naruto.

"Please. If anything the one to get in trouble here is you, you damn pervert." Naruto scoffed walking off into the town.

"Cheeky brat." Jiraiya frowned before a disgusting perverted look came on his face. "Now to the informant and afterwards to the hot springs to look at some hotties!" He giggled before taking off.

With Naruto he was sitting on the public fountain letting his mind wonder as he watched people go by.

**"Something on you're mind, Naruto?"** Yasaka asked.

"Just thinking about Tsunade, Sakura, and the rest back home. Wish I could visit them." Naruto muttered.

_"Ah, but you can, Naruto." _Arceus said.

"What do you mean?" Naruto wondered.

_"Well there is a move you can use called Teleport. It's pretty self-explanatory, but what it does is as long as you know the location you can teleport there in no time at breakneck speed." _Arceus explained.

"Whoa. Kind of like the Fourth Hokage and his legendary yellow flash!" Naruto gushed.

_"That's right." _Arceus chuckled.

"Can I have the move, please?!" Naruto squealed.

_"Of course." _Arecus said.

"Yes!" Naruto cheered pumping up his fist.

_"Now hold still." _Arceus said.

Naruto's body glowed hot pink before he glow went away as quickly as it came.

_"There you go now all you have to do is think of the location and you'll be there." _Arceus said.

Naruto nodded and closed his eyes thinking of the Hokage's office.

"**Teleport.**" Naruto said as he glowed hot pink and vanished.

**Konoha, Hokage's office**

"*Haaaaaaaaaaaaa*"

"Are you alright, milady?"

"Just bored."

We come into the Hokage's office where two women were currently occupying it. One sitting at the desk and the other standing beside her.

The first woman was soft white skinned having long light blonde hair done in two pigtails hanging down her back with honey brown eyes, a purple diamond mark in the middle of her forehead and a gorgeous figure with G-cup breasts wearing a sleeveless gray kimono-style blouse that showed a great deal of cleavage with a grass-green haori with the kanji for "gamble" on the back inside a red circle over it, dark blue pants, and black strappy sandals with high heels. This woman was Tsunade Senju, one of Konoha's Sannin as well as it's Fifth Hokage.

The second woman was fair-skinned having shoulder-length straight jet-black hair that had bangs that cover her ears and frame her face with onyx eyes and slender build with D-cup breasts wearing a long bluish-black kimono with white trimmings, held closed by a white obi, and open-toed sandals with low heels. This is Shizune, a apprentice of Tsunade's who she sees as a daughter.

"You ever notice how the village became much quieter nowadays?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes, I have noticed that." Shizune agreed.

"Almost like it's not as fun without a constant joy around." Tsunade sighed placing her arms and head on the desk.

"You mean like Naruto?" Shizune asked smirked.

"Exactly. I know I always said if he was gone I would get some peace and quiet, which was a good thing. But now even that's boring. I need excitement. And the brat was the only who could give it. He knew how to make a boring day fun, or at least interesting." Tsunade sighed reminiscing.

"I know what you mean, Lady Tsunade. Even I miss those days where Naruto brought the fun." Shizune sighed agreeing with her.

Just then out of nowhere the object of their thought suddenly appeared in the glowing hot pink shocking them.

"Whoa. Now that was cool." Naruto grinned as the glow vanished.

"Naruto?" Tsunade asked still in shock.

Naruto heard his name being called and looked towards who called seeing Tsunade and Shizune.

"Tsunade!" Naruto cheered.

"Naruto!" Tsunade laughed standing up.

Wasting no time at all Naruto leaped over the desk and hugged Tsunade tightly who hugged him back just as tight.

"It's good to see you again, Brat!" Tsunade teased smiling.

"Good to see you too, Grandma!" Naruto teased back smiling as well.

When Tsunade and Naruto seperated the latter turned to Shizune and smiled at her too.

"It's nice to see you again, Nee-chan." Naruto said giving her a hug.

"You too, Naruto." Shizune said hugging him back.

"Oink! Oink!"

Naruto looked down at the floor to see Tonton jumping up and down.

"Tonton! You little rascal, come here." Naruto said bending down.

Tonton jumped into Naruto's arms and nuzzled her head against his chest.

"Missed you as well, girl." Naruto smiled rubbing her head.

"So what brings you back here?" Shizune asked.

"Yeah, and how did you get here?" Tsunade asked.

"Well..." Naruto said.

"Excuse me, Lady Tsunade?"

"We wanted to have a word with you."

Everyone turned to the door to see two people walk in, both of them were 13 year old girls.

The first one was fair skinned having pink hair that went to her shoulders along with bangs framing her face with green eyes wearing a short sleeved red qipao dress with slits along the sides accompanied by a zipper that had white circle designs on the shoulders and flaps, tight dark green bike shorts with a shuriken holster around her right thigh, blue sandals, and the standard Konoha forehead protector worn as a hairband.

The second one was also fair skinned having dark blue hair styled in a short hime-cut style with pale white lavender tinted eyes wearing a cream-colored hooded-jacket with yellow circles that had a fire symbol on the upper sleeves and fur around the cuffs and hem, navy blue pants, blue sandals, and keeps her loosely forehead protector around her neck.

These girls were Sakura Haruno and Hinata Hyuga.

"Hey guys." Naruto smiled surprising the girls at seeing him.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata smiled coming up to him. "I didn't know you were going to come back for a visit."

"Yeah I just decided to stop by since I missed everyone." Naruto chuckled.

"That's nice. So where's Jiraiya?" Sakura wondered.

"Being total shit in some village." Naruto scoffed rolling his eyes.

"Why you call him that?" Shizune asked.

"Oh you guys are going to love this." Naruto said before telling them all about the training trip and what Jiraiya did and not did.

Needless to say everyone wasn't pleased.

"Are you kidding me?" Sakura huffed.

"I told that pervert to take your training seriously and he does this?!" Tsunade growled.

"It's like he's trying to get you killed." Shizune frowned.

"Yeah, but it's not all bad." Naruto grinned.

"How so?" Hinata asked.

Naruto then told them of how he found the Jewel of Life, meeting Arceus and the Pokemon, patched things up with Yasaka, and how they have been training him.

"Looks like to me that Uzumaki luck strikes again." Sakura smirked nudging Naruto making him chuckle.

"Just imagine what it would be like for gambling." Tsunade chuckled. "I still can't believe the great Kyuubi is a woman. Power to the female." She snickered.

"These Pokemon sounds amazing." Shizune said.

"If it's possible, can we meet them, Naruto?" Hinata asked.

_"Arcues?"_ Naruto asked.

_"I don't see why not." _Arceus laughed.

_"Ok."_ Naruto said before looking at his closest people. "Everyone join hands and I'll take you to see the Pokemon."

Nodding everyone grabbed hands with Tonton sitting on Naruto's head, before Naruto started to glow white and they all vanished.

**In Arceus' Domain**

The group appeared in the misty field with the girls looking at their surroundings.

"This place looks mysterious." Sakura said.

"Just wait til you see the Pokemon, which should be right about now." Naruto said looking behind him.

The others followed his line of looking to see Arceus and all the Pokemon coming towards them.

"Whoa..." Tsunade, Shizune, Sakura, and Hinata breathed.

"Oink." Tonton agreed.

"Everyone, I'd like to introduce Arceus and the Pokemon." Naruto said waving his hand to them.

_"It's a pleasure to meet Naruto's loved one." _Arceus said.

"So you're like the god of Pokemon?" Hinata asked.

_"That's right. My power is unmatched." _Arceus nodded.

"Yeah. Arceus and the Pokemon have been teaching me all kinds of crazy and powerful moves. Some even leave me too shocked for words." Naruto said.

"So even the great Naruto Uzumaki can be rendered speechless." Tsunade teased.

"~Heeeey~! I'm only human." Naruto pouted making the girls giggle.

_"How would you all like to associate with my children?"_ Arceus suggested.

"We would like that very much." Shizune said.

With that the girls hung out with the Pokemon.

Tsunade was intrigued by the psychic Pokemon, as Shizune was in awe by the poison Pokemon, Sakura seemed to get along great with the grass and rock Pokemon, and Hinata was having a lot of fun with the water and fairy Pokemon.

While Tonton seemed to get along quite well with the pig or pig-like Pokemon.

Away from them Naruto was sitting next to Arceus who was sitting down with Yasaka beside Naruto snuggling against him.

"They seem to be having fun." Naruto chuckled.

"I know. Look at Hinata, she's like a little water princess with those water Pokemon." Yasaka grinned.

_"Yes. My children are taking quite the liking to them as well."_ Arceus said before a thought entered his head. _"I wonder..."_

After a while everyone was together in a big pile just sitting down.

"You Pokemon are just wonderful." Tsunade smiled holding a giggling Abra.

"The physiology in them is astounding, Lady Tsunade." Shizune agreed rubbing a purring Nidorina on the head.

"Plus they're so cute!" Sakura gushed hugging a Rockruff and a Chikorita as they laughed.

"You're right about that, Sakura." Hinata having a Poppilo and a Togepi sit in her lap.

"Hehe, yeah. Through all the time I've spent with the Pokemon I've come to see them as family. They help me grow as a person." Naruto smiled.

_"Indeed. People in your village fail to see what great potential Naruto has within him."_ Arceus said.

"You're right about that Arceus. Some people even take the time to try and sabotage or be lazy with his progress." Tsunade agreed having seen Naruto's potential first-hand.

_"Luckily Naruto came across the Jewel of Life, so it's not being wasted. Why Naruto here even took it upon himself to train his mind academically." _Arceus said with pride.

"Cause in his own words, he was tired of being an idiot with no one to help him be smart." Yasaka teased pinching Naruto's cheek.

"Cut it out!" Naruto whined blushing lightly in embarrassment.

"Just surprise Naruto actually wanted to use his brain for anything." Sakura smirked.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled indignantly.

"Now that's not nice, Sakura. Naruto uses his brain in other ways too. Like for all his battles, that took some outside-the-box thinking." Hinata scolded.

"Aww, thanks Hinata! It's nice to hear that from my number 1 fan!" Naruto cheered wrapping an arm around Hinata and hugging her making her squeak as she blushed.

Tsunade and Shizune giggled at the girls reaction.

_"If I may, there is something I would like to ask the females of your group, Naruto."_ Arceus said gaining their attention.

"And what would that be?" Shizune asked.

_"How would you all like to have the powers of Pokemon as well?" _Arceus offered surprising the girls.

"Really?" Hinata asked.

_"Yes. Although unlike Naruto who has access to all type moves, you all will be only limited to one or two type moves."_ Arceus said.

"If we do accept it, what kind of types would we get?" Sakura asked.

_"They would be based on your personality and skills to integrate to your fighting style."_

"Having the same power as Naruto would give us a hidden advantage." Tsunade mussed.

"Plus whatever type you guys get, the Pokemon of those types will help and train you in those powers. Trust me, the experience is way cool." Naruto grinned widely.

"It's true. Naruto here can't get enough of the Pokemon training. We even created a fighting style of Pokemon called Pokedo that would work well for you guys." Yasaka said adding her point in.

"But are you sure you want to give us Pokemon powers?" Shizune asked.

"I feel no people better than you guys. Each one of you is a precious person to me. I feel like giving you this is a great way to show it." Naruto said.

"Well I'm all for it." Hinata said.

"Count me in." Tsunade said.

"Me too." Sakura said.

"Me three." Shizune said.

_"Excellent. Now all four of you stand up, and me and Naruto will transfer the Poke power to you to find out which types you have."_ Arceus instructed as he and Naruto stood together as the girls stood side by side.

Arceus and Naruto glowed in a rainbow color before they thrusted their head and hand out launching a rainbow beam at the girls as it engulfed them. As the light died down they all saw Tsunade glowing a hot pink color, Shizune glowing purple, Sakura green and brown, and Hinata blue and pink.

_"It would seem that Tsunade has psychic Pokemon powers, while Shizune has poison type powers."_ Arceus said.

"And it look like Sakura has grass and rock types, while Hinata has water and fairy types." Naruto said.

"Wow! I can feel a rush of energy!" Hinata smiled.

"Cha! Me too, it overwhelming." Sakura squealed throwing a one-two jab.

"I'm glad I was given a type to match my battle-style." Shizune grinned.

"I hear ya. This is going to be fun." Tsunade laughed.

"Why don't you guys give them a test run?" Naruto suggested.

"I'll go first." Hinata said walking away from them before closing her eyes and concentrating as images appeared in her mind. Opening her eyes Hinata jumped in the air and took a deep breath. "**Bubble Beam!**" She shot out a rushing barrage of glowing bubbles from her mouth that impacted the boulder to give off a large splashy explosion. But she wasn't done there, when Hinata landed on the ground she put her hands out together. "**Fleur Cannon!**" A pink shining orb appeared in her hands before firing a pink energy beam into the air before it detonated in a pink explosion.

When it was over Hinata look at Naruto with a giddy expression of her face.

"That was so cool, Naruto!" Hinata gushed getting down and jumping in front of him. "These powers are awesome!"

"I'm glad you like them." Naruto laughed.

"My turn!" Sakura said coming up beside Hinata and closed her eyes as images appeared in her head too. Opening them Sakura threw her right hand out. "**Energy Ball!**" A ball of greenish-blue energy appeared before it was launched hitting a boulder and blew half of it off. She then thrusted out her left hand, but into a fist. "**Rock Blast!**" The fist glowed bright orange then silver and fires multiple silver energy waves in the shape of a rock one after the other destroying the rest of the boulder. "All right!" Sakura shouted throwing her fist in the air.

"Me next!" Shizune rushed forward before jumping up in the air as her arms started to glow purple. "**Cross Poison!**" She crosses her arms above her head and then slashes them down apart firing a gaint purple X formation destroying a boulder. "Whoa." Shizune said landing looking at her arms in awe.

"One side!" Tsunade said jumping over Shizune rearing her head back. "**Luster Purge!**" White sparkles formed and gather in front of her mouth creating a ball of purple-pink aura ball of energy which then fires a massive purple-pink beam from the ball at a boulder turning it to dust. "Heh, impressive attack." Tsunade grinned.

"So how does it feel to use Pokemon moves for the first time?" Naruto asked grinning.

"Amazing!" The girls shouted.

_"I hope the powers come in handy. Along with the lessons my children teach you all."_ Arceus said.

"I'm sure like me they'll have a blast." Naruto said.

"Hey Naruto." Tsunade said getting his attention.

"Yeah?" Naruto said.

"There's been something I've been wanting to tell you for awhile now." Tsunade said rubbing her hands nervously.

"What is it?"

"It's about your parents." Tsunade said shocking everyone.

"M-My parents..?" Naruto breathed.

"Lady Tsunade, are you sure? I know he has the right to know more than anyone, but..." Shizune trailed off.

"I'm positive. Naruto's been dealt with a bad far too long. Him giving us these powers with no real fight all because we're dear to him strengthens it." Tsunade said absolutely with Shizune nodding in agreement after hearing that.

"Who're my parents? That's all I ever wanted to know." Naruto pleaded.

"It's like this..." Tsunade said telling Naruto that he was the son of Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage, and Yellow Flash and Kushina, Konoha's Red Death. She told him how they meet, how they fell in love, how excited they were to be parents, everything.

It also help that Arceus and Yasaka showed Naruto and the girls the memory of his birth.

When it was all said and done everything was quite.

"Naruto?" Tsunade asked as he didn't say anything.

Suddenly Naruto rushed forward and hugged Tsunade tightly letting tears fall down his face crying loudly.

"T-They didn't hate me! They didn't a-abandon me! They l-loved me, and wanted to raise me! I-I-I-!" Naruto cried hugging Tsunade tighter as he let all the anguish out of knowing whether or not he had parents or if they loved him.

Tsunade just held him tight as she also let tears fall down her face seeing Naruto like this an was only reminded of all the pain, sorrow, and loneliness he went through.

Everyone around could only look in sadness at the boy who was letting his emotions out.

"Naruto honey?" Tsunade said.

"H-Hmmm?" Naruto said pulling his head back to look at her.

"I'm also your Godmother." Tsunade said shocking Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata.

"B-But if your my G-Godmother, where were you?" Naruto cried.

"I'm so sorry, Naruto. I was in constant pain. Losing Nawaki, then Dan, and your mother who was like a daughter to me, I didn't know if I was going to be stable enough to raise you. I thought you would be better off without me. But when I came back to Konoha and found out what happened to you I was wrong. I was just running away from my problems an responsibility." Tsunade said looking at him sadly. "Ever since then I've tried to make up for not being in your life and help you in anyway I could. Whether is was taking you out to dinner, clothes shopping, teaching proper ways of being a ninja, or just bonding. I wanted to show you that-"

"I get it." Naruto said stopping Tsunade. "I wasn't the only who had it rough. And I did go through a lot without little help. But the important thing is that you showed you care about me. And you were making up for not being there for me through all the times we've spent together." He then smiled happily. "I forgive you, Daibo(Godmother)."

Tsunade could only cry happily hugging Naruto to her.

"Thank you, Nadzuke-ko(Godson)." Tsunade said.

Everyone else was smiles on their faces as tears came out of their eyes.

"And Yasaka..." Naruto said turning to her gaining the fox girls attention. "I don't blame you for what happened to my parents, I forgive you."

Yasaka cried harder but smiled beautifully at Naruto.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun." She said.

If he could, Arceus would only smile knowing through this Naruto will only grow stronger.

_"__He's going to be okay.__"_ Arceus thought.

**Hours Later**

We see Naruto, Tsunade, Shizune, Tonton, Sakura, and Hinata inside Tsunade's kitchen all laughing having a good time. After the reveal of Naruto's parents, they stayed in the domain and trained their new Poke powers before they left and headed to Tsunade's place to catch up.

"So you mean to tell me, that after Kiba made her spill her dango, Anko chased him around Konoha sending poisonous snake at him all the while he was screaming like a little girl?" Naruto laughed.

"That's right." Hinata giggled.

"I swear it was the funniest thing I ever seen." Sakura snickered.

"I think Kiba got a fear of both snakes and Anko after that ordeal." Shizune chuckled.

"Oink!" Tonton agreed.

"He even pissed himself after the whole thing." Tsunade laughed loudly.

"Talk about embarrassing." Naruto snorted.

"You would know about embarrassing things, wouldn't you Naruto?" Sakura teased.

"Oh Sakura-chan, always the intelligent one. Maybe that's why you have a sexy brain to go with your good looks." Naruto teased back winking at her making Sakura blush brightly as everyone snickered.

"Baka." Sakura mumbled before smiling. "You were always a sweetheart when it came to me, huh?"

"I just always saw you in a good light." Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"Is that why you transformed as Sasuke that day we got teams?" Sakura smirked.

Naruto froze at that and looked at Sakura with wide eyes.

"H-How did you find out?" Naruto stuttered.

"It was three weeks after I started in Lady Tsunade's training that she questioned why I liked Sasuke. I told her how he complemented my forehead and how he wanted to kiss it. When Tsunade heard that she said that would be the kind of thing she'd expect you to say not Sasuke. As soon as that was said something snapped into place. I just can't believe I never figured it out." Sakura said shaking her head at how dumb she was for not seeing it sooner.

"And?" Naruto said.

Sakura just smiled before kissing Naruto on the cheek making him blush red.

"Made me realize I don't need Sasuke when I have you." Sakura winked.

"I-I-I-" Naruto said at a lost for words.

"Sakura! You said I could kiss Naruto-kun when he got back!" Hinata pouted.

"Sorry, Hinata. I just felt like kissing the greatest guy I ever known." Sakura giggled.

"W-Wait, kiss?" Naruto said looking at Hinata.

Hinata blush brightly before taking a deep breath and kissed Naruto on the lips making him go red even more. Hinata pulled back before bowing her head still looking at Naruto.

"I-I've always l-loved you Naruto-kun." Hinata stuttered.

Naruto couldn't take anymore and fainted falling to the floor making Hinata squeak in concern and Sakura wince in pain from the fall all while Tsunade and Shizune laughed with Tonton joining in.

"I can't believe Naruto fainted." Shizune said trying to breath from laughing.

"If he's like this now, just wait until he finds out about the CRA." Tsunade snickered.

"CRA?" Sakura and Hinata asked looking at the female Hokage.

"Oh trust me girls, if you both like Naruto the way you do, then you are going to love this." Tsunade grinned knowing Naruto is going to go through something that despicable Jiraiya could only dream of.

Back with Jiraiya who was beatened up by the women he was peaking on, he started to cry feeling someone was about to get very lucky with women, while couldn't even get pity sex.

* * *

Sorry for the wait everyone. Hoped you liked the 2nd chapter. Now just a heads up this is a harem story, and I might tell you all whose in it in the 3rd, 4th, or 5th chapter, I haven't decided yet. So be on the lookout. Anyway peace!


End file.
